Seventeen Hits
by VampiressCasey
Summary: After an abusive relationship with James, Bella meets the Cullens at school, and starts to like a certain Cullen. Edward. She realizes that there can be a happy ending to her senior year… or not, when James comes back with his seventeenth hit.


**Thanks for taking a look at this story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! **

**NOTE: I do not in any way own Twilight or its characters! If I did it would be a little different… it would be all about ME! Lol, just kidding. I love Twilight the way it is! **

**Please Enjoy! Also, go to my Webs website (on profile) to vote on the outfit Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's clothes for the first day of school!**

_Flash Back – italics _

**Seventeen Hits**

Bella POV~

He hates me. He hates me not. He hates me. He hates me not. He hates me.

Well, I guess he hates me then! I threw the pedal-less flower stem onto the ground. Oh well, he'll get over it… I hope. I mean, it's not like I PUPOSELY set his shoe on fire with my burning marshmallow. It was his fault anyway for asking me if I wanted to join the bonfire! I was perfectly fine reading my book inside the house, away from the fire.

I'm talking about my brother, Jake. Yesterday he had some friends over for a bonfire and asked me if I wanted to join. I told him that they were his friend, not mine, and that I shouldn't intrude. But he insisted! So I went into my backyard. Got a marshmallow. Set it on fire. Then shaking the stick to try to get the fire off. Having it fly off without any warning. And finally settling on Jakes shoe. So as you can see, it is clearly not my fault. Ok… maybe it is a little, but he didn't need to kick me out of the backyard over it! Oh well, at least I'm alone now, in my meadow where I can think clearly and have no disturbances what-so-ever…

"HI-YA!"

I couldn't hold back my scream.

"AHHH! Who are you?"

"Im Alice! I just moved here from Antarctica, home of the penguins!" she bounced.

"Im Bella, I live here with my brother and my dad…" I said carefully. I didn't want to give away too much information for the fear that she might be some serial killer, looking for girls who catch marshmallows on fire. She looked like nice enough but I was taught to never talk to strangers. But I guess I already broke that rule.. I took a good look at Alice. She was beautiful! She had short spiky dark hair and perfect pale skin. Her eyes were a gorgeous amber color, and her lips a light pink. I wondered how much make up she was wearing, or if she was naturally this beautiful. I found that very hard to believe.

"Bella… Bella… BELLA!" Alice shouted.

"huh, what?" Great, i got caught up in my thoughts again, she probably thought I was some kind of freak now.

"I asked why you were here? You looked kind of frustrated."

"Oh, well I kind of am, I got kicked out by my brother because I set his shoe on fire with a marshmallow"

She didn't say anything, the look on her face said it all. Finally she started laughing… a lot. I didn't see why this could be so funny. I got kicked out because of that! Oh well I guess.

"HAHAHAH… ha… ok. Sorry, but that was really funny. Your brother kicked you out because of THAT?"

"Yeah…" I said looking down at the grass. Alice had that look like she wanted to say something but was interrupted from the sound of my cell phone. I listened to the familiar "Te Amo" by Rihanna. Jake was probably calling to ask where I was.

Jake was a worrier, he has always been since mom and dad got a divorce. He also had a trust problem, but then again so did I. I answered "Hello?". Yup, it was definitely Jake. "Bella! Where are you? When I kicked you out of the backyard that means go in the house not leave it! Tell me where you are and ill be there as soon as I can to pick you up!" "Jake, I'm fine! Sheesh! I'm in the meadow with… my friend…" I said carefully, I wouldn't actually consider Alice a friend but I don't know what else I could call her… some freaky stalker girl? I don't think so.

The conversation with Jake and I ended quickly. He said I had to be home in about 30 minutes, which gave me some time to talk to Alice a little more.

We didn't really talk about anything interesting, mostly about the weather here, and what school we would be going too. Alice and I would be going to the same school! I was excited because now I had a friend to hang around with. Not that I didn't have any friends before but they were people I couldnt really talk too. And I don't think they liked to be around me anyway, except for Angela. She was always nice. Alice and I continued talking and laughing until the subject of boyfriends came up. I didn't like to talk about relationships because my last one didn't go very well…

I dated a guy named James. At first, he seemed like the perfect guy! He would take me out to dinner, go bowling, and would always call and pick me up on time for our dates. But after about a month, things started changing… we didn't really go on dates anymore unless it was at his house. Which I've only been to once because he would always try to touch me. He also became abusive. When I said I couldn't go on a date he would hit me the next time he saw me. It was pretty bad. I eventually broke up with him but not without a "price" first…

_I had to do this. He had threatened me before what he would do if I ended it with him. But after I while I realized something. He beats me all the time. So why would I stay with him when I can have one last hard beating and be done forever? I was tired of my family always questionings my marks anyway. Today would be the day I break up with James._

_I would do it at school; it would be the safest time to do it, when all the teachers would be around. He couldn't possible do anything too bad! I dressed appropriate for the day. I wore a long sleeve turtle neck shirt because I know he would hit my arms and possibly my neck. I wore long flared jeans for when he would kick my legs and I wore tennis shoes. In my backpack was a big bag of makeup to cover up the injuries that would soon be on my face. I took a good look in the mirror and I was ready._

_I arrived at school ten minutes before the morning bell would ring for first period. This is the time I was going to do it. Ten minutes would be enough for him to do his job and it would also not be that long for me to get too seriously injured. I walked up to the school. I was prepared. I saw James in his usually place on the stairs (which was close to the girls locker room) and waved at him. He did not return the wave and instead greeted me with a glare. Here I go…_

"_Hey James… I have to tell you something. I… want to break up" I said as cool as I could._

_He lifted his head to meet my eyes. I knew this was going to be bad by just looking in his eyes. I could see the anger behind them. Come on Bella, you can do this. You got this all planned out…_

"_What did you say?" James asked even though I was 99% sure that he had heard me the first time. This was not going well but I was not backing out._

"_I said I want to break up, James" I answered. He didn't move. He just kept looking into my eyes which I was pretty sure were giving me away. It seemed like forever that he was looking into my eyes when really it was only seconds. He didn't say anymore words. _

_He didn't have to. His fist told me how he felt about this. His hand hit my eye. I tried to turn around; my only escape being the girls' locker room but I hadn't even made a full turn before his hand had caught my hair and spun me towards him. I caught his eyes for only a second. He put one hand around my neck. He dragged me to the music room next door where this was no one. He had brought me here because people were starting to fill the hallways and he knew he couldn't be seen hitting a girl. _

_His grip on my neck tightened and I was fighting his arm to let me free. It was getting harder to breathe. He kicked my legs. Hard. I knew it was going to be difficult to walk after this… something snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't feel any more pain, was I going unconscious? No. James had stopped. But why? He looked into my eyes for a brief second. He stepped away. He started to talk._

"_Are you sure you want to break up, my sweet Bella? I would… hate… to hurt you." He said smoothly. Yeah right, he would love to hurt me._

"_James, yes, I want to break up with you." I answered, did he not understand that I didn't not want to be with him anymore? _

"_Ok. You're going to be punished though… one hit for every week we have been going out…" He smiled. Oh no! that would mean I would get… 17 hits! I could make it through this. I __**would**__ make it through this. _

_He hit me every where I could imagine. Even in some places that I wouldn't think he would hit, but this was James, he did things that no one else would. My arms felt as if they were about to fall off. And my legs felt as if they wouldn't be able to walk for a few days, but I knew those were just feelings. I would have to walk out of this room. My head was the worst though, I couldn't even think. I couldn't tell if this was from the physical damage or emotional hurt. I was guessing a little from both. He had done 16 hits. Only one more. I could do it. He had stopped though, as if he was thinking about the seventeenth hit. I soon realized that he hadn't stopped because he didn't know what to do net but because the music teacher was coming back. Before he left he said one thing… _

"_I will get my seventeenth hit." He promised and walked out. _

James hasn't really bothered me since then. Sure, sometimes at school when I walk by he will give me looks but i just ignore them. He has a new girlfriend now, Lauren. Who is a huge slut. But I don't care who he dates as long as he doesn't bother me I'm fine. Deep down, even though I strongly dislike Lauren, I hope he isn't abusing her like he did to me.

"Bella, are you ok? You've been quiet for a while?" Asked Alice. Oops, there I go zoning out again.

"Sorry Alice, I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now… and I have to go, my brother is waiting on me. Ill see you at school tomorrow though?" I said

"Yup, and you'll get to meet my family too!" she laughed as we walked our separate ways.

Alice was definitely nice, so I was hoping that the rest of her family would be nice too. I had a feeling Jake would like her too, he would think I finally found a 'real' friend. I wondered if she had any more sisters or just brothers. Or what if she had all brothers and no sisters? Hmm.. ill guess sill just have to figure out tomorrow. For Once, I was actually excited for school and nothing could ruin that.

I wondered about her parents too. I had a feeling they were caring like Alice because someone must have taught her the kindness and manners she has now. But I began to think about other things too like what if no one in her family liked me? What if they wouldn't let me hang out with Alice anymore? I couldn't think about that. Somehow I just had a feeling that Alice and I could be great friends, no matter what her family thinks out of me.

I heard Jake honk his car horn not too far away. I forgot about the thirty minute thing… oops. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to walk home now. I walked to his car and got in. He looked at me.

"Bella, I thought I told you to be back home in half an hour? What were you doing? I thought something might have happened to you…" Jake said with sad eyes.

"Sorry Jake, I met someone today though, her name is Alice and she is really nice. She just moved here from Antarctica, and she will be going to my school." I said happily, but I had a feeling Jake wouldn't think so. And I was right.

"Bella! You talked to a stranger… in the woods? She could have been some kind of murderer! You better hope your right about her being nice…" he warned.

The rest of the trip home was pretty much silent. The car ride was a good silent though, and when we arrived home, it was about dinner time. Charlie wasn't home which was unusual. He was always here on time, but I guess he had to work late tonight. I guess leftovers for dinner it was.

After Dinner, it was about time for bed. I was tired after today. I couldn't wait for tomorrow though, so it was difficult to go to sleep with all the excitement in me. I managed to fall asleep though. And I dreamed about what tomorrow would bring, until something woke me up… someone knocking on my window…

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it. There will be some interesting stuff happening next chapter! **

**Please review! How am I suppose to know you guys like when no one reviews? Exactly. It could be 'nice story' or 'keep writing' or even just '****' makes me a better writer!**

**Thank you!**

**Go to my Web website ( on profile )to vote on what Bella, Alice, and Rosalie should wear for the first day of school! Ends July 12****th****!**

**~VampiressCasey**


End file.
